She'll Never Know
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: While searching for Horcruxes, exhaustion overtakes Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter is there to take advantage. Set during Deathly Hallows. Rated M for sex.


**Author's Note**: This story is very graphic and contains nonconsensual sex. If you don't like that, then please don't read it.

* * *

Hermione handed him the locket and her wand. "I'm going to sleep," she muttered.

Harry took them from her without saying anything. This journey had taken its toll. Ron had left just a few days ago, and they were both as low as they could get, it seemed. Harry wondered if they were even going to make it through in one piece.

As Hermione got ready for her nap, he stepped outside into the frigid cold night, pulling his robes tighter around him. Just great. He had to keep watch for another six miserable hours. Why he ever signed up for this thing, he would never know.

Harry sat on the ground in front of the tent and let out a deep sigh. His thoughts eventually drifted back to Ron's betrayal. "Fucking git," he muttered. What the bloody hell was wrong with him anyways? Ron always had a violent temper, but this outburst had completely taken the cake. He left them just when they needed him the most. Harry hated it. Hermione was just about ready to break down herself. She was always in a sad mood now, nothing like the bossy know-it-all that he had grown up with in the past six years. Just a really depressed girl whose boyfriend had abandoned her.

Her boyfriend. That thought angered Harry more than anything. Ron and Hermione had been fucking on this trip, he knew that. Always at around 2 or 3 in the morning, when they thought Harry was asleep. Yeah, right. He never slept well these days. So he would hear Ron get up quietly and go to Hermione's bunk every night. And they would do it quietly. The only thing he'd hear from the other side of the tent was someone whispering the contraceptive spell, if they even remembered that.

And he hated it. He hated that it was Ron sleeping with her, and not himself. Yes, it was partly just due to jealousy. He had been friends with Hermione for as long as Ron had, and a better friend at that, so why didn't he deserve to have her, too? But he also knew that it was something more. Hermione wasn't the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, not even the most beautiful in their year. However, she was still everything he had ever wanted. Kind, caring, protective, smart... and now, she was the only friend that he had left.

Harry immediately felt a small stab of guilt. How could he even think about sex at a time like this anyways? He checked his watch. 2:30 AM. Two and a half hours gone, three and a half more to go, he thought dejectedly. He stood up to stretch his limbs and decided to go back inside for a moment. He could eat a small snack and maybe check on Hermione while he was at it.

Harry walked into the tent, went to his bag, and pulled out a box of sweets. He was about to open it when he heard a soft moan and immediately looked up, startled. Nothing but silence. Hermione was obviously asleep now, he thought, as he peered at her figure in the dark. Probably having a bad dream, too. He knew enough about those. Sighing to himself, he grabbed something from the box and started eating.

"Uhhhh..." Harry glanced up again. This moan was even louder; Hermione must be having a terrible dream. After debating with himself whether to just let her be, Harry got up and walked over to her bunk quietly. What he saw took his breath away.

Hermione was passed out, all right, but instead of the long nightgown she usually wore, she had on just a camisole and a pair of knickers. The blanket was crumpled at the foot of the bed, probably kicked off in her sleep. Her nightgown was lying on the floor, and Harry guessed that she had just neglected to put it on in her exhausted state. He looked down and saw a bottle of sleeping pills on the floor, as well. She was probably completely out of it.

Harry looked back at her prone form lying there, looking so peaceful. Her face was not red from crying, like it had probably been during the previous nights – just a small frown as she breathed slowly. His eyes then gazed over the rest of her body, over her breasts straining against the tight cami and then down to her smooth, uncovered legs. Harry gulped. He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't be ogling his best friend in her present helpless state, but he couldn't help it. He realized that this might be his last chance – his only chance – and so he didn't walk away.

"Hermione?" he whispered. No answer. "Hermione!" he repeated loudly. Her only response was another deep breath as she slept on.

Harry allowed himself a smile for the first time in days. He reached down and caressed her cheek lightly, finally touching her the way he had wanted to for years. She was so beautiful to him in that moment. His hand then drifted over her neck and upper chest. He had almost reached her breasts when she suddenly let out a loud groan. Harry froze. Thankfully, Hermione's eyes stayed shut, and her breathing soon returned to normal. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He once again thought about just going back outside and maybe jerking off to end things. If she woke up and found him taking liberties with her, then she would never forgive him. But, he thought, maybe there was another way. He took her wand out from his pocket. This should do the trick. He pointed the wand at her and muttered the sleeping spell to put her into a deep sleep. He then waited, and after a few seconds, Hermione started to snore softly. Harry grinned. It was perfect; the combination of her exhaustion, the sleeping pills, and the spell would keep her unconscious for hours, no matter what he did with her.

Harry then resumed what he had started a few minutes ago, touching her covered breasts now without any reservations and squeezing them gently. He had gotten to second base once with Ginny, sure, but this... this was so much better. It was his best friend. Hermione. And she would never even know about it. After pinching her cold, hard nipples a few times, Harry lifted her shirt slightly. He ran his hands over her flat stomach before continuing down to her white cotton knickers and long, thin legs that seemed to go on forever. Harry's erection was now straining against his pants uncomfortably, and he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly took off his clothes before joining Hermione on her bunk. He then knelt at the foot of the bunk and reached down, lifting her hips and pulling her knickers off. He spread her legs slowly. At long last, her pussy was bared to him. Harry couldn't see too well in the dark, but from what he could see, it looked very nice. She hadn't shaved recently, and there was a small bush right above her folds.

Harry was a virgin, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about sex. He had heard enough from the other boys in school, and seen enough in porno mags, to have a grasp of the general idea. And now he was going to do it for the first time. Harry lowered himself over Hermione slowly, careful not to disturb her sleep, and pulled the blanket over them both. It was still very cold, and he wanted to take his time with this. He looked at her closed eyes one more time before reaching down and positioning himself at her entrance. He was surprised to find her already wet for him, but then he realized that it was probably because she was dreaming about Ron. None of that mattered anymore, though. Harry took a deep breath and finally pushed his cock inside her. "Oh, yes," he whispered aloud. Her pussy was so tight. It gripped him like a warm glove, and he just laid still, afraid that if he moved he would burst right away.

After a few minutes, he couldn't resist any longer, and so he started to ride her limp body slowly. It felt incredible. The other guys had said it was great, but this was something else entirely. Harry was in heaven as he slid in and out of Hermione's hot, wet cunt. He was pushing the air out of her with each thrust now, alternating between looking at her heaving chest and at her pretty face. Hermione slept on, oblivious, and then started snoring louder, but Harry didn't care. He was quickly losing control of himself. In fact, he was surprised that he was lasting as long as he was, given how much he had wanted this. How long he had waited. But now, finally, Hermione Granger was his. She was probably the most intelligent 18-year old witch in the whole world – and she was his.

Harry continued to penetrate her, his breaths now coming in shallow gasps, and he knew that he was near the point of no return. But with a start, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to cast the contraceptive spell. Hermione's wand was on the floor, out of reach, and Harry was not going to leave to get it now. He briefly considered pulling out to avoid impregnating her but abandoned that idea, too. It was his first time, and he was going to cum inside this woman. Consequences be damned.

So, resigning himself to his decision, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and gathered a second wind. He started hammering himself into Hermione as hard as he could, pushing himself in as deep as he could. "Hermione... I'm gonna cum in you," he groaned, before stiffening and then shooting his seed right into her fertile womb. After five or six long spurts, Harry's energy left him. He collapsed onto Hermione tiredly and buried his face in her long, bushy hair. He felt so comfortable that he never wanted to move again.

However, Harry's rational mind soon returned, and he got up off of her. As he stood at the side of the bunk, naked and shivering, he looked over Hermione carefully. She snored on still, but her hair was now completely disheveled, and there was a small puddle of semen leaking out from between her legs. "Ugh, what a mess," Harry muttered. He wiped away the evidence with his discarded shirt and then cast a quick cleaning spell. After putting Hermione's underwear back on her, he pulled the blanket up, sighed heavily, and walked to his side of the tent.

Harry got dressed again. He then ate a few more of his sweets before finally going back outside. It was colder than ever, and he pulled his robes tightly around his body. He checked his watch. 3:30 AM. Three and a half hours gone, two and a half more to go.

Harry just stood there for some time. And in the darkness, he smiled.

**FIN**


End file.
